psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Angelo
Angelo- 'suczka należąca do Psiego Patrolu . Mieszka w bazie . Jej smykałką są wybuchy,broń palna oraz różne rzeczy związane z radioaktywnością. Wygląd Jej futro ma dużo odcieni . Oczy ma zielone . Twarz jej zdobią piegi. Jest dość wysoka i dobrze budowana. Na głowie nosi gogle . Na co dzień nosi też pas w którym ma 1 laskę dynamitu . Osobowość Angelo jest dość żywiołowa . Ma w sobie dużo energii . Na co dzień wesoła i przyjazna. Czasem lecz może być wredna ,lecz to tylko wtedy gdy ktoś ją zdenerwuje . Przesiaduję tylko w towarzystwie jej przyjaciół .Są dla niej najważniejsi. Dla nich skoczyła by w ogień . Bardziej się dogaduję z chłopakami niż dziewczynami . Z chłopakami szybciej odnajduje wspólny język . Z dziewczynami jest trochę gorzej ... no dobra , źle . Inne suczki zazwyczaj wyśmiewają jej pasję.Suczka jest twardzielką . Potrafi znieść prawie wszystko . Jednak mimo tego jest emocjonalna i ma uczucia. Nie zachowuje się jak dziewczyna. Raczej jak chłopak . Nie lubi wszelakiego malowania się ,strojenia itp. Pewna siebie suczka . Nie boi się większych . Jest naprawdę uparta i będzie bronić swojego zdania do upadłego .Nigdy się nie poddaję . Jej pasją są wszelkiego rodzaju bomby . Wie prawie o nich wszystko. Wadą u niej jest to że czasem nie daje sobie pomóc. Bywa zamknięta w sobie . Podczas wykonywania jej misji i pracy zazyczaj jest skupiona na tym co robi . To jej hobby więc chętnie wykonuje polecenia . Umiejętności Suczka jest naprawdę silna, dała by radę najsilniejszemu chłopakowi . Z biegiem jest trochę gorzej. Potrafi rozbrajać bomby . Wie wszystko o broni palnej i jak działa . Tak samo dobrze zna się na ładunkach wybuchowych. Zmysły też jej nie zawdzodzą . No może poza wzrokiem . Nie jest dobry u niej... Rodzina * Rodziców nie pamięta * 2 bracia , w tym 1 młodszy Biografia O zawodzie Zawód jej polega najczęściej na rozbrajaniu bomb, czyli można powiedzieć że jest typowym saperem . cdn. Na Misję 'Zwykła Misja Nosi kamizelkę kuloodporną w kolorze zgniło zielonym. Ma swoje gogle które nosi na co dzień. Posiada też takie same rękawki . Na kazmizelce ma też kieszonki na dynamit . Porusza się wozem terenowym 'Misson Paw' Ma kask i kamizelkę w kolorze czarnym . Standardowo niektóre części świecą na zielono . Porusza się motorem. 'Air Pups' Kombinezon i kask w kolorze zgniło zielonym. Lata jet-pack'iem 'Sea Patrol' Kaszkiet i kamizelka ratunkowa w kolorze szaro-zgniłozielonym. Ma poduszkowiec Wyposażenie * Pistolet * Zapalniczka * Dynamit * Skaner * Latarka * Granaty Cytaty Hobby * Bomby * Wybuchy * Broń palna * Strzelanie z wiatrówki do tarczy * Siłowanie się * Sporty eksteremalne * Denerwowanie innych * Rysowanie * Majsterkowanie Dubbing * Polska wersja- Zuzanna Makowska * Orginalna wersja- ??? Strach * Że wkońcu jej miłość do bomb może ją zabić Ciekawostki *Jest suczką mimo że Angelo to męskie imię *Kocha wybuchy ,bomby itp. *Jest masochistą (w sensie tym że lubi se robić krzywdę xd) *Gdyby Zatoka Przygód poszła z dymem od bomby jądrowej , to wiedz że to prawdopodobnie przez tą panią *2 puppyfikacja tej pani *Przyjaźni się z Henry'm *Chodzi spać po północy *Na dwór wychodzi tylko wieczorami *Kocha pochmurne dni Galeria Angelo by ja.png Angelo in her uniform.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:Angelo Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Dziewczyna